


When does it end?

by PrettyRecklessEvanescence



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRecklessEvanescence/pseuds/PrettyRecklessEvanescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random high school AU where Asami is helping Korra to study for Calculus</p>
            </blockquote>





	When does it end?

"So what do you get when you differentiate e^x? I forgot again." Korra asked tapping her pencil against her calculus book frustrated. Asami looked up from her own book and smiled at Korra. They had been studying for their calculus exam for about half an hour but Korra was already sick of it.

Asami was a natural at calculus as it was important for engineering but Korra was not very good at any form of math. This was why they always studied together. Korra could understand the basics and Asami found that teaching someone else helped improve her own understanding. It was purely selfish; well that was what she told herself. Truly she would do anything to help out her friend.

"Nothing changes. The derivative of e^x is e^x." Korra frowned and stopped tapping her pencil.

"That makes no sense. Then how do you find the derivative of e^5x? Is it just e^5x?" Korra looked completely and utterly confused which Asami found adorable.

"Not quite it's 5e^5x." Asami looked back at Korra and started to further explain when she saw the perplexed expression on her face. "Basically you multiply the exponential or the e by the derivative of the power. Like with e^5x, the derivative of 5x is 5 so you multiply that by the exponential and you get 5e^5x." Korra slowly started nodding as she began to understand.

"I think I get it now. So the derivative of e^(3x+1) would be 3e^(3x+1)?"

"Exactly!" Asami exclaimed and Korra grinned glad that she had finally understood how to differentiate exponential functions.

"So is it snack time now?" Korra asked with puppy dog eyes. "I'm starved." Asami rolled her eyes.

"Korra we ate half an hour ago. You can get a snack if you tell me what the derivative of 3sin(4x) is." It was unlikely that Korra would remember how to do that but if she did then she deserved a snack. Korra scrunched her face up as she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Well the derivative of sin(x) is cos(x) and if a trig function is like an e function then I should derive the 4x and multiply it by… 3cos? Which would make 12cos(4x), is that right?" Asami stared at her astounded, it looked like Korra was serious about this calc exam. She pulled out a container of cookies from her backpack and put them on Korra's desk.

"You've definitely earned it." Asami stated proudly as she watched Korra open up the container and smile once she saw what was inside.

"You made my favourite!" Korra exclaimed before starting to devour a cookie.

"Of course I did." Asami said with a laugh as her friend moaned at the taste of the delicious cookies.

"Thnks ssss mchhhh Smmiiiiii." Korra replied with her mouth full of cookie. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to repeat that?" She asked and Korra finished her mouthful before repeating.

"Thanks so much Asami, I don't know what I would do without you." Korra said with a genuine smile, one that made her blue eyes sparkle. Asami blushed slightly before replying.

"It's no problem, it helps me out as well so it's really a win-win." She said with a laugh. "So once you've finished eating we can finally get onto some integration?" Korra groaned as soon as Asami had finished asking the question and face planted the desk.

"When does it end?"


End file.
